pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
Origin Apollo was known as the Greek/Roman deity of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; archery; medicine and healing; music, poetry, and the arts. He was the child of Zeus and Leto making him one of the the twelve Olympians. He also has a twin sister named Artemis, who was know to the Romans as Diana. He was the leader of the Muses and was give a lyre by his half-brother Hermes. This instrument would later become a symbol for Apollo. Public domain literary appearances * Metamorphoses (poem), by Ovid, 8 CE. * Pantheum mythicum seu fabulosa deorum historia, by François Pomey, 1659, edited and translated into English by Andrew Tooke, The Pantheon, Repreſenting the Fabulous Histories of the Heathen Gods, and Moſt Illuſtrious Heroes …, 1698. (Internet Archive, 1781 ed.) * A New Pantheon: or, Fabulous History of the Heathen Gods, Heroes, Goddesses, &c. …, by Samuel Boyse, 1753. (Internet Archive) * The Gentleman and Lady’s Key, to Polite‐''Literature; or A Compendious Dictionary of Fabulous History Containing the Characters, and Principal Actions, Aſcribed to the Heathen Gods, Goddesses, Heroes, &c. …'', 1763. (Google Books) * Apollo et Hyacinthus (opera), Latin libretto by Rufinus Widl, music by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (K. 38), 1776. * Bell’s New Pantheon; or, Historical Dictionary of the Gods, Demi‐Gods, Heroes, and Fabulous Personages of Antiquity …, 1790. (Internet Archive) * La mythologie comparée avec l’histoire, by M. l’abbé de Tressan, 1797, translated into English by H. North, A History of the Heathen Mythology; or, The Fables of the Ancients Elucidated from Historical Records …, 1806. (Internet Archive) * A New Classical Dictionary, for the Use of Schools, Containing Under Its Different Heads, Every Thing Illustrative and Explanatory of the Mythology, Hiſtory, Geography, Manners, Cuſtoms, &c. Occurring in the Greek and Roman Authors …, by Thomas Browne, 1797. (Google Books) * Elements of Mythology; or An Easy and Concise History of the Pagan Deities: Intended to Enable the Young Reader to Understand the Ancient Writers of Greece and Rome, by Abraham John Valpy, 1805. (Google Books, 1815 ed.) * The Pantheon: or Ancient History of the Gods of Greece and Rome …, by Edward Baldwin (pseudonym of William Godwin), 1806. (HathiTrust) * A Christian Wreath for the Pagan Deities: or, An Introduction to the Greek and Roman Mythology, by Frances Arabella Rowden, 1820. (Internet Archive) * “Hymn of Apollo,” Posthumous Poems of Percy Bysshe Shelley, 1824. (Internet Archive) Frank Communale Apollo assisted his sister Diana the Huntress in protecting Greece from the Nazis. Quality Comics During one of his adventures,Kid Eternity summons Apollo, Thor, and Robin Hood to help him fight crime. Lev Gleason Yankee Longago meets Apollo as well as his fellow Olympians Pan, Vulcan, Apollo, Mercury, Venus, Bacchus, and Mars. Centaur Comics Craig Carter can summon Apollo and other mythological figures from his magic ring. Golden Age Appearances * Boy Comics #10 * Wham Comics #1 * Hit Comics #51 * Adventures into the Unknown #39 * Yellowjacket #1 * Humdinger vol. 1 #4 * Thrilling Comics #47 * A Treasury of Horses Notes Both the Greeks and the Romans called him Apollo. He is the only one of the Greek mythological figures to keep his name unchanged in both mythologies. External links * Wikipedia * Comic Vine Category:Heroes Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Centaur Characters Category:Frank Communale Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:ACG Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Kid Eternity Summons Category:Percy Jackson Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Twin Characters Category:Roman Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Medical Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Avatar Press Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Atlas Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Charlton Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Gilberton Characters Category:Topps Characters Category:Novelty Characters Category:Fantagraphics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Magazine Enterprises Category:Fables Characters Category:Timely Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Royal Characters